


Be Seeing You

by kelex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be seeing you, Rupert."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Seeing You

_Be seeing you._ Ethan's familiar handwriting on the note; a promise that Giles knew would be kept. Ethan was odd that way; he'd lie to his own mother, he'd like to the coven at large, to his friends, but never to Rupert. Ultimately, Ethan was honest with him.

\- = - = - 

It had been Ethan who'd first christened him Ripper. Two young punks, free run of the countryside. Rupert's parents were too busy Watching to watch their own child; Ethan's parents simply didn't care.

Ethan had taught him, and Rupert had learned. Rupert used his father's Watcher diaries to find a coven, and Ethan wrangled their membership. Rupert provided the books full of ancient ritual, Ethan supplied the power to make the ritual happen.

Then one night, the two of them alone. A ceremonial knife, the mixing of blood, and they were bound to each other forever. Sex in the spilt blood, sweat-slick bodies sliding and writhing in the claret pool.

A heart's love proclaimed that night; souls linked in blood.

Ripper and Ethan never said goodbye--only made a promise to see each other again. 

"Be seeing you."

\- = - = -

Giles folded the card in half, and tucked it into his jacket. He patted the hidden note gently.

"Be seeing you, Ethan," he said softly, into the deserted air.

End


End file.
